on my birthday
by Yin yin kei
Summary: di hari ulang tahunku aku selalu memiliki harapan... harapan itu selalu terkabul dalam sebuah foto yang meramalkan nasibku di tahun itu... warning didalam/ oneshoot


**ini fic keenam minna! yin yin bikin ini hanya sekedar iseng wordnya juga pendek banget U3U**

**udah pada tau belom ada vocaloid baru namanya Kokone Vocaloid 3 sih...(baru tau maklum...gaptek)**

**yah yah yah ini rasanya dapet imspirasi dari komik my secret life buatannnya sapa y?...#plak**

**maaf aku udah lupa nyehehehe**

**mari kita mulai dari diclaimer sebenernya pingin ngajak ngomong lagi sih ud lama kgk punya bahan obrolan #plakk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**vocaloid bukan punyaku tapi punya nyawaku #plaak**

**bukan seh tapi punyanya Crypton and...**

**YAMAHA!**

**warning:**

**kgk serem, aneh aneh, kependekan, typo, abal abalan, dll**

* * *

><p>Namaku Hatsune Miku aku selalu memiliki rahasia di setiap hari ulang tahunku<p>

Saat aku berumur 8 Tahun aku selalu ingin punya adik perempuan dan laki laki kembar

Disaat hari ulang tahunku aku sangat senang karena mendapat banyak hadiah namun diantara hadiah itu ada salah satu hadiah yang misterius

Hadiah itu berisi sehelai foto...

saat aku membuka hadiah tersebut aku melihat ada seorang bayi kembar dibagian bawah foto tersebut terdapat tulisan Rin dan Len

beberapa bulan kemudian aku mendapat berita bahwa ibuku hamil dia akan memberinya nama Rin dan Len

sungguh terkejut aku...

saat aku berumur 10 tahun aku sedang berharap menjadi orang kaya...

sekarang tibalah ulang tahunku lagi..

aku pun melihat rumah kami telah pindah...itulah yang terdapat di foto itu...

gambaran rumah yang besar megah dan indah seperti istana

aku pun terkejut...

karena sehari setelah ulang tahunku berlalu karir ayahku pun sukses

dia mendapat uang biliaran

dia membeli rumah baru dan aku pun memulai hidupku yang baru

di tiap ulang tahunku...

aku selalu mendapat foto yang berisikin harapanku

kenangan di liburan musim panas...saat ibuku membelikanku mobil dan yang lainnya

hal ini sebenarnya masih menjadi rahasiaku...

rahasia yang amat penting...bahkan sangat penting...

sekarang tibalah ulang tahunku yang ke 19!

aku mendapat foto saat aku memiliki kekasih...

beberapa minggu kemudian aku mendapat kekasih yang bernama Kaito

dia berbicara padaku bahwa dia jatuh cinta padaku saat pandangan pertama

begitu juga denganku

saat ulang tahunku yang ke 20... aku mendapat sebuah foto orang tuaku yg tidak merestui hubunganku dengan Kaito...

aku pun menanghis sepanjang hari dikamarku

aku berpikir...

kenapa sejak kecil harapanku terkabul?!

namun kenapa sekarang tidak?

aku pun mulai merobek dan melupakan foto itu

sehingga terjadilah sesuatu yang sama dengan foto itu...

aku kesepian...aku terlalu sedih untuk ini...

sehingga tibalah ulang tahunku lagi...

aku mendapatkan sebuah foto keluargaku yang bersimbah darah...

aku tak tau makna dari foto itu tapi aku melihat bahwa Kaito membawa senjata

maka aku mulai mengerti bahwa Kaito akan membunuh keluargaku...

maka aku memberitahuan kepada orangtuaku

aneh tapi tak ada satupun orangtuaku memercayainya...

bahkan ketika aku menunjukan fotonya mereka pun tak percaya...

Rin dan Len tak percaya...

semuanya tak percaya...

aku pun mulai memikirkan caraku mengubah nasib itu

besoknya...

aku mendapati bahwa orang tuaku dibunuh...tepat di depanku

aku pun melihat Kaito yang memegang senjata..

Namaku Hatsune Miku...umurku 21

sejak kecil harapanku terkabul seperti memiliki adik, jadi orang kaya, dan yang lainnya

aku juga memiliki harapan agar dapat bahagia bersamanya...

namun kini aku mendapatkannya

aku dapat bahagia bersamanya dan...

aku dapat membalaskan dendam orangtuaku padanya ^V^

aku sebenarnya membencinya...

**end**

* * *

><p><strong>hosh akhirnya selesai juga ini karena kengangguran jadinya bikin gini...<strong>

**gimana? bagus nggak?**

**kritik dan saran mohon diberitaukan di review**

**maaf ya rada aneh...**

**abisnya aku jarang bikin fic begini...**

**akhir kata...**

**RnR pleasee**


End file.
